With the development of radio communication, radio spectrum resources are increasingly tight, and it is increasingly popular that multiple frequency bands share a station, which requires adding an extra antenna feeder system. Therefore, various multi-frequency band shared antenna feeder technologies emerge accordingly.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that, in the prior art, multi-frequency band combination and antenna feeder sharing may be implemented through a set-in combiner. As shown in FIG. 1, a radio frequency module (RF Module) of a frequency band 2 implements combination of the two frequency bands and antenna feeder sharing through a set-in combiner of an RF Module of a frequency band 1, where “TX/RX1” and “RX2” are the sending and receiving ports on the RF Module of the frequency band 1, and they are connected to the antenna feeder. A “combining port” is a dedicated combiner port set on the RF Module of the frequency band 1, and such port is used to combine the frequency band 1 and the frequency band 2. Ports “TX/RX” and “RX” on the RF Module of the frequency band 2 performs signal sending and receiving on the combined signals of the frequency band 1 and the frequency band 2 through the “TX/RX1” and “RX2” ports on the RF Module of the frequency band 1 by using the combiner port and a band-pass filter. However, the dedicated combiner port set on the RF Module brings an extra cost overhead, and when the RF Module is not working in combiner mode, the dedicated combiner port is idle, and port resources are wasted.